All I Want for Christmas
by MxKoli
Summary: A Christmas story. Two chapters. Two separate story lines. Two different pairings. First chapter is Tuckson, second chapter is Langson. Rated for content and language. R/R!


**I know its a few days late. I've been struggling with some things personally and I couldn't focus on writing. An update to Pretty Woman is coming, I promise. In the meantime, enjoy this Christmas story (First chapter is Tuckson, second chapter is Langson). **

* * *

Olivia stood in a modest red dress in the middle of a Christmas party she had been invited to by someone in the department. She had a glass of spiked eggnog in her hand, waiting for an appropriate time that she could slip out. She just wanted to be home in a pair of lounge pants and watching some stupid Christmas movie while she wrapped the last of Noah's gifts. She finished her eggnog and was about to make her exit when someone in a Santa costume walked up to her. "Santa," she nodded.

The Santa smirked. "Captain." His voice was raspy and low in timbre. "Heading out so soon?"

His voice sent shockwaves through her body. "Um… I— I need to finish wrapping my son's presents."

He looked her over. "Isn't that Santa's job?" He rested a gloved hand on her arm. "How is Noah?"

Olivia looked at him. "Well, since I don't have an adult male in my life, I am Santa." She looked at him. "He's good. I got him some new dance stuff."

Santa looked at her. "Liv, let me help?"

She looked at her watch. "Noah will be asleep when I get back. Fine, you can help."

He smiled and helped her into her coat, walking out with her, his hand on the small of her back. "Liv, I've missed you."

Olivia looked at him. "If memory serves correctly, you're the one who walked away. You could have stayed. You could have come back at any time. You walked away." She felt tears well up in her eyes, the emotion evident in her voice.

Santa looked at her. "I shouldn't have. If I could go back—"

She shook her head. "But you can't, Ed. You can't go back and take it back. You can't get back the last two and a half years."

He looked at her. "Maybe not, but I can promise you the future. I can promise you forever."

Olivia looked up at him. "I'm not ready to retire, Ed."

Ed nodded. "I know. I don't need you to retire. I just need you."

She bit her bottom lip. "Let's go wrap Noah's presents. We can talk about this."

He hailed a cab and gave them her address. He looked over at her. "However I can help."

Olivia looked at him and threaded their fingers together. "Be here." She looked into his eyes.

Ed kissed the back of her hand. "I'm not going anywhere." He watched as they whizzed through traffic on the way back to her apartment, comfortable silence coming over them. When the taxi pulled up to Olivia's apartment building, he paid the cab fare and helped her out, walking to the elevator. "Thanks for letting me come over to help."

She looked at him and nodded. "Course." She looked at the floor. "God, so much has happened since you— since we—" she sighed.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Breathe, Liv. I'm here. We'll talk it out, let's get into your apartment and have a drink."

Olivia smiled. "You may want to change out of your Santa suit."

Ed looked at her and stepped off the elevator when it opened. "I don't have any other clothes."

She smiled and looked at him, biting her bottom lip. "I have some of your clothes in my bedroom. You left them, and I kept the boxers in the back of my closet and I may or may not wear your sweats and t-shirts now and then."

He looked at her as she got her keys out from her bag. "Really?"

Olivia shrugged and unlocked the door, slowly opening it and seeing that Noah was in bed, she saw Lucy studying on the couch. She smiled. "Lucy, sweetie, I'm home. You can go home now," she said softly. She watched Lucy gather her things and get ready to leave. "Have a Merry Christmas, Lucy." She saw her walk out the door. Olivia walked into the kitchen and got herself and Ed each a tumbler of bourbon. She turned and gasped when she ran into him. She felt his arms around her body and she let out a breath. She looked into his eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

Ed smirked and put the tumblers on the counter, taking her back in his arms. "Hi," he responded. "Look up. We're under the mistletoe."

She ran her hands over his chest. "I guess that means we have to kiss now, don't we?" She held the back of his head and brought their lips together, running her tongue over his lips, begging for access to his mouth.

He opened his mouth and their toy hues found each other once again. He pressed her up against the wall and caressed her cheek. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "God, I missed you."

Olivia let out a breath and nodded, "I missed you too." She pulled him closer by the jacket. "We should go wrap Noah's gifts and talk before we wind up naked against the wall."

Ed smiled and kissed her quickly one more time and took her hand and walked into the bedroom with her. "Wrap Noah's presents, then we take a bath so we can talk and be relaxed? Sound good?"

She looked him over and smirked. "A bath? You just want to see me naked," she teased. "I suppose it's about time someone saw my body, all the hard work I put into it." She winked.

He smiled and held her hips. "All the hard work, what have you been doing?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

Olivia let out a breath and rested her hand on the back of his head. "Working out with a— Oh God! A trainer. Eating better. Mm." She tilted her head and closed her eyes. "Ed," she gasped.

Ed smirked. "Your body has always been amazing, you didn't need to do anything."

She raised an eyebrow. "While running after a suspect, he got away from me and he ran into a cyclist who wound up with a fractured femur. I got winded, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get air into my lungs. I need to be Wonder Woman."

He looked at her. "Well, then whatever it is you have done, your body will only be sexier, and I didn't think that was possible."

Olivia smiled. "We need to wrap before we wind up in bed." She kissed him once more and moved to get Noah's gifts, and all the things to wrap them. She sat in the middle of the floor and started wrapping. She saw Ed looking at her. "You gonna help, or stand there staring at me all night?"

Ed sat across from her and helped her with wrapping. "You said you got him some new dance stuff?"

She smiled. "Some new dance shoes, some outfits to go to class in, a dance bag. He really likes it."

He looked up at her. "You're such a good mom. Not every mom would let their boy stop playing baseball and enroll into dance class."

Olivia shrugged. "I just want him happy, if that means I have to learn the difference between a soutenu and a pirouette and help him learn the proper stretching techniques so he doesn't get hurt and teach him how to put on eyeliner and any other kind of makeup he needs for shows, then I'll do it."

Ed caressed her face. "I think it's wonderful. Boys dance too."

She smiled and turned to kiss his palm. "Finish wrapping your box, then we can get in the bath. I'll go get our drinks and draw the bath." She got up and kissed his lips softly before walking out quietly and getting their drinks. She grabbed the glasses and the bottle and walked back into the bedroom. "Good work, Santa." She smirked. "Meet you in the bathroom." She winked.

He was just about finished wrapping the box and once he finished he stood up and walked into the bathroom. His breath quickly left his body, as his eyes raked over her body from behind. Her back muscles were more defined, her ass looked more amazing than he remembered, her thighs were toned. He saw her turn around and his mouth went dry. Her abs were defined, toned, her breasts looked amazing, and he wanted nothing more than to lick over her collarbones. "Wow," he managed to get out.

Olivia smirked. "Like something you see, Santa?"

Ed moved closer to her. "You've always been beautiful, sexy, but looking at you now… fuck."

She blushed. "You're overdressed for a bath. Get naked. We need to talk." She stepped into the bath after shimmying out of her panties. She watched him quickly get undressed and sit across from her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You ready? There's a lot," she whispered, her voice once again shaking with emotion.

He looked at her and nodded. "Whenever you're ready," he whispered.

Olivia took a deep breath. "About six months or so after you left, Ellie's mother showed up. She tried to vacate the adoption and when that didn't work she—" she took a deep breath. "She kidnapped Noah. His own grandmother. She took up to New Hampshire and uh… I found him. Sheila is in Bellevue, Noah doesn't quite understand being mentally ill yet. Barba left after he took the fall for a mom unplugging her baby from life support, he was found not guilty but he said he needed to move on. Cassidy nearly went to prison after the sex abuse case he accidentally tanked had the perp wind up dead. He'd gone over to… admonish… the guy. About a year later I found out he'd been sexually abused as a kid." She looked up at him. "You don't know that. I shouldn't have told you that. It wasn't my story to tell." She sighed and fell against the tub, defeated. "We were together nearly two years, Cassidy and I. I wanted his child, his children, and he never told me." She shook her head and looked away. "And now I sound like an asshole making it about me." She wiped her eyes. "Our ADA after Barba, Peter Stone—"

Ed's eyes widened. "THE Peter Stone?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. THE Peter Stone." She rested her head on where hand. "He hated our squad for a while. He was accused and acquitted of rape from when he played ball. I think he eventually developed some kind of feelings for me. We had this perp… he acted like he wanted to date me and I played into it to get information. Later that night I was pulled over for DWI with Noah in the car. Stone and Callie Thorne set it up so he looked like he was buying witnesses. He did it for me."

He looked at her. "Can't say I blame him for falling for you, tanking his career." He smiled. "I mean, you're pretty incredible."

Olivia shook her head. "And then… a few months back… Simon showed up. My brother." She felt tears starting to form. "He found Noah and I walking home from his dance class. He invited us to lunch the next day and then never showed. He was clean and I thought I'd give him one last chance to be my family. When he didn't show I called him and told him to forget it, and to never call me again. Three days later, I got a call from Melinda. He OD'd on heroin." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "He and Noah were the only family I have. And now… it's just Noah and I." She looked away from him as tears started streaming down her face and she wiped them away. "I don't want to be the only family he has, Ed. I wanted him to grow up with a big family, the family I never had. And I think that's why I wanted everything to work out with Sheila. So he'd have someone other and me." She shook her head, wiping her eyes.

Ed looked at her and moved closer, tilting her chin up. "He has someone else, Liv." He caressed her face. "He's got me. And my mom," he smiled. "She loves that little boy. And so do I."

She looked at him. "Don't get our hopes up, Ed. Not if you don't mean it. Not if you're going to walk away again."

He shook his head. "I never should have to begin with. Let me stay. Let me in. I'm not going anywhere. Not again. Let me be his Christmas surprise."

Olivia moved closer to him, kissing him gently. "I want to make love to you, Ed. But we have to put Noah's gifts under the tree."

Ed smiled. "I'll put them under the tree. You dry off and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

She saw him get out and quickly dry off, putting his Santa costume on to put the gifts under the tree. She chuckled and drained the tub, climbing out and slipping into a red satin bra and thong with white feathery trim. She slipped into nude heels and heard him come back in. She peeked out and saw him. "All done?" She saw him nod. She opened the door further and sauntered over to him. "Santa, baby…" she felt his hands on her body. "Been an awful good girl," she whispered. "So hurry down the chimney tonight," she grinned.

He picked her up. "Jesus, Liv." He gripped her ass and tangled his hand in her hair, kissing her neck. He set her on the bed and watched her lay back and arch her back as he peeled her lingerie off.

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "I only want one thing this year." She giggled and pulled him on top of her, quickly undressing him, taking him in her hand and stroking him. "And it's right here," she giggled when he groaned.

Ed pinned her hands over her head. "Ready?"

She let out a breath. "God, yes!" She gripped his hands and let out a gentle moan as he pushed into her, using every ounce of self control she had to not come right away at the feeling of him inside her again. "Baby!"

He groaned. "God you feel amazing," he whispered, slowly starting to move inside her. "Oh, Liv," he sighed and kissed her passionately, controlling his thrusts needing this to last.

Olivia moaned with every thrust of his hips, breaking the kiss. "Don't stop! Ed, I'm so fucking close. I need it. I need you. Please, God."

Ed looked into her eyes. "Come on, Liv. Come for me. I'll do this for the rest of forever, but I need you to come for me," he whispered.

She let out a moan that was louder than she intended as her orgasm took over, feeling his release inside of her soon after. She fell back against the bed and sighed. "Mm," she felt him kiss her neck. "Oh, Ed." She smiled. "I missed you. I missed that. I missed us."

He kissed down her neck and over her breasts. "I've missed you too."

Olivia smiled and pulled him up, looking at her clock. "Merry Christmas, baby," she whispered and kissed him again. "We should get some sleep, Noah will be up around 6. And I want to make sure we're well rested, he's going to be excited to see his Tucker."

Ed smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm excited to see him too." He held her close. "I didn't say this before I left and I should have. And I don't want it to scare you. And you don't have to say it back."

She rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Ed." She looked up at him and smiled, kissing his lips gently. "Mm."

He held her close. "Get some sleep, beautiful. I love you, too." They curled up together and within moments they were sound asleep.

Olivia's alarm went off at 5:30. She groaned and rolled over to turn it off, sitting up and looking at the man in her bed. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him, grabbing her Christmas pajamas and slipping into them, tip toeing out to the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee. She felt Ed's arms around her and she smiled. "Morning," she whispered and kissed his lips softly. "I see you found your lounge clothes."

Ed smiled and buried his head in her neck. "I did." He ran his fingers just under the waistband of her pajama pants.

She giggled. "Behave." She turned and kissed him. "I want Noah to see you before any of his gifts. I have a plan, but you need to wait in the bedroom," she ran her hands over his chest. "Santa left you in the bedroom because you're too tall to fit under the tree," she whispered.

He smiled. "You got it." He caressed her face. "He'll be up soon, I'll grab a cup of coffee and wait nice and quietly in your bedroom."

Olivia smiled and poured him a cup of coffee. Just as he finished putting milk in his coffee she heard Noah. "I'll be right there sweet boy!" She turned to Ed. "Bedroom, quick," she whispered. She waited until she saw him get in the bedroom and close the door before she went and opened Noah's "Merry Christmas, Noah!"

Noah smiled and hugged her legs. "Merry Christmas, Mommy!"

She knelt before him. "So, Santa left a whole bunch of gifts under the tree, but he left one that was too big to fit under the tree. He put it in my room. How about we go check that out first?"

He nodded excitedly and they walked to Olivia's bedroom together. "What is it!?"

Olivia smiled. "You ready? One, two, three!" She opened the door to reveal Tucker sitting on the bed.

Noah's face and eyes lit up, he ran over to him. "TUCKER!" He felt Ed pick him up and he hugged the man tightly. "I missed you so much."

Ed kissed the side of his head. "I've missed you, too, bud." He closed his eyes and relished the moment for just a minute longer before he stood up and walked over to Olivia.

She smiled up at Ed. "Merry Christmas, Ed," she whispered, tears shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his side. "Merry Christmas, Liv," he whispered and kissed Noah's head again. Their family was back together.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter one, chapter two is coming soon, again, I apologize that it's so late! Happy Holidays everyone! Leave a review here or on Twitter (couricshargitay).**


End file.
